An autonomous vehicle may be autonomously operated, allowing occupants of the vehicle to ride in the vehicle without monitoring the operation of the vehicle. Specifically, the autonomous vehicle may include a front row of seats and a rear row of seats, and the occupants seated in a front row of seats of the vehicle may be free to rotate the front seats to face rearward during operation of the vehicle. This may allow the occupants of the front row of seats to face the occupants of the rear row of seats. This may also allow all occupants to relax, interact with one another, and focus on vehicle amenities. There remains an opportunity to design vehicle amenities for the occupants that takes into account the reduced operation monitoring provided by the autonomous vehicle.